


出埃及记/Exodus

by Choco_Mallow



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Blade Runner, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mallow/pseuds/Choco_Mallow
Summary: AU. Blade Runner 2049 world. Theseus Scamander trying to retrieve lost memory while Newt Scamander trying to find his lost brother.Part I. Followed by 奥德赛/Odyssey.私设年龄差4岁。兄弟父母有私设。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the darkness at Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears… in rain. Time... to die.

 

一

 

Theseus穿过稀薄的雾气与粘稠的人群，径直走向狭窄的公寓楼梯。银翼杀手的薪水算不上丰厚——复制人能找到一份体面的带薪工作已实属不易，何况这份工作还让他能独立负担起一间洛杉矶的公寓，尽管他勉强能称得上公寓的居所不过是中国城内层叠鸽笼的一间而已。Theseus享受独处，不过和他这个年纪的年轻男孩们一样，偶尔——也许是时常会渴求年龄相仿的女孩陪伴。复制人只能和复制人为伍，连妓女都不屑向他们出卖灵魂；但Theseus和所有复制人一样，苦涩而坦然地接受现实：他们的生命——如果能被允许称为生命的话——伴着原罪，19年前的叛乱中暴虐的复制人倚仗人类赐予的过人力量大肆屠杀手无寸铁的平民，最终以复制人之父Albus Dumbledore认罪伏法告结。同时，针对复制人的大规模捕杀行动也宣告展开。Theseus，和他部门的大多数同僚一样，都是Nexus-8型复制人，是严格遵守机器人三定律的无害二等公民。事实上，能成为一名银翼杀手几乎是复制人有限的职业选择中的最优项了——与外星开矿相比，捕杀反叛的复制人可以称得上轻松愉快，如果忽略每次结案的文书工作的话；反叛的Nexus-6型复制人与Nexus-8型复制人相比在体力和智力方面都略逊一筹，更何况他们中的大部分都面临老化的危机，战斗力更是不复当年。然而银翼杀手的报废率远高于其他工种——甚至高过外星矿工，因为当年的Nexus-6型复制人在近二十年的东躲西藏中累积了丰富的经验和物资。天知道他们是怎么搞到武器的，但武装的狡猾复制人确实让Theseus在三年的工作中受伤不少。所幸Theseus不但头脑清楚，还有一些小运气，不但让他免于报废，还成了晋升最快的小队长。此外，银翼杀手的身份还算得上体面，起码在Theseus有限的寻欢经验中他和同僚们遭到的只是冷淡的拒绝，而另一个陌生的复制人则得到了一盆污水的洗礼。

尽管难以获得实体的陪伴——由于实际原因，女性复制人的数量远远少于男性复制人——感谢技术的进步，金钱还是能买来虚拟的欢愉。Theseus想起Leta，嘴角泛起柔和的笑意。

“欢迎回家。”柔和的女声在Theseus踏入家门的同时响起，一位苗条纤细的褐发女子从虚空中宛然现形，丝质象牙白及地长裙随着她款款步履如水波般摇曳。

“你好，Leta。新裙子不错。”Theseus欣赏地看着Leta走近，“很衬你。”

“谢谢。”Leta露齿一笑，伸手接过Theseus的外套——不过Theseus并未松手。

“我心领了，Leta。”Theseus回身挂好西服外套，“你不必——”

“我知道我不能，”Leta垂眸，“但我想。”

Theseus无声地叹了口气，拉开冰箱：“谢谢。”

Leta展颜一笑：“今天过得怎么样？”

“还行，一堆文书工作，和Tina他们一起吃了午饭。”Theseus扫了一眼堆满速冻食品的冰箱，随意抽出一盒，然后皱了皱脸，“我不记得我什么时候买了这么多马苏里拉芝士配土豆泥，我记得昨天晚上我吃的也是这个。”

“上周末超市打折的时候你买的，5盒。”Leta轻笑，“Tina好么？”

“挺好的。她刚外勤回来。”Theseus心不在焉地回应道，趁着微波炉加热的空档查看邮件。

“你知道的，要是你乐意，我可以给你做饭。”Leta挑眉。

Theseus对着热气腾腾的土豆泥思考了三秒钟：“不甚荣幸。”伴随一阵电流，干巴巴的土豆泥被全息投影覆盖，立刻虚假地诱人起来。

“烤羊排配柠香夏南瓜，请用。”Leta行了个不甚标准的屈膝礼。

Theseus被逗笑了：“无限感激，我的公主。”Leta的脸颊微微绯红，偏头粲然一笑。

“对了，我有个好消息。”Theseus含糊地说道，咽下一口土豆泥，“投影棒到了。”

“真的吗？”Leta的脸上被纯然的喜悦照亮，“那我就可以——”

“和我一起出外勤了，是的。我可以带着你到处跑，去你想去的任何地方。”Theseus接道。

“你拿到它了吗？”Leta着急地问道，环顾狭小的公寓。

“在我包里。一会儿我带你上楼试试。”Theseus被Leta急切的样子逗乐了。

“外边在下雨。”Leta站在窗前回眸，“你不在的时候我经常站在窗边，想着雨到底是什么，如果它落在我手上会是什么感觉。”

“洛杉矶总是在下雨。”Theseus直起身，将餐具丢进洗碗机，“走吧，我带你去感受一下真的雨滴。”看到Leta发亮的眼神他补了一句：“只是水珠而已，流过手上的感觉，你——”Theseus猛然想起作为全系投影的Leta并不能感觉到他描述的一切，尴尬地收声。

“说不定到了楼顶我就能感觉到了。”Leta明亮的双眼黯淡了几秒，旋即又恢复了期待，“这是什么？”Leta好奇地抚摸着电梯的按钮。

“电梯。”Theseus看到Leta困惑的眼神方才想起她从未随踏出过他那间狭小斗室一步，很显然内置程序中也不含相关信息，“呃——就是用电控制的一种机器，能带我们上楼。”他对着暂时收起全息影像蛰伏在投影棒里的Leta低语道。

“有趣。”Leta评价道，声音里满是雀跃。Theseus鲜少看见她这样纯然外露的少女情态，不觉大感新奇，“我早该买投影棒的，这样你就能早点出来了。”

“我们这不在乘电梯么——咦，怎么在晃动？”Leta的困惑转换成了惊呼，因为Theseus打开了投影棒，“我们到了。欢迎来到真实世界，Leta。”

Leta的白色长裙浸润了雨滴，可她浑然不觉。她的手着迷地抚过头发，她美丽精致的栗色卷发被雨水打湿，不复轻盈。她为这全然陌生的感觉蹙眉，然后伸出手去，试图接住雨滴。

雨滴从她掌心穿过，Leta抬眼望向身侧微笑的Theseus：“它是凉的。”

Theseus静默了片刻，低声道：“如此真实。”

“什么？”Leta没有听清。

Theseus摇了摇头。虚拟的Leta站在真实的雨中，即便Theseus清醒地明白她只是一件商品，一个程序，一行代码。这个片刻是如此真实，即便她永远无法明白Theseus此刻的心境。他的思绪绕回早前的归档，这次被他清理的旧型号复制人临终前的遗言回荡在耳畔：“你最终会明白的，你，我，你的同伴，我的同伴，我们都是真实的人。”理论上他应当上报行动中目标的一切行为，但出于某种说不出的原因他没有上报这句遗言。除了可能会引起不必要的麻烦之外——这句话造成的精神动荡差点让他挂了Baseline测试，多亏他这次碰上的是Queenie，Tina善良的妹妹——更重要的原因是他觉得这句话异常地熟悉，仿佛他长久尘封的记忆。但这不可能——他是Nexus-8型复制人，他的大部分记忆都来自程序的植入。更何况，一个连属于自己的记忆都没有的复制人又怎么能称得上是真实的人呢？

“Theseus。”他恍然回神，Leta挨得很近，手举在头顶，试图给他挡雨，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。我们走吧，雨下大了。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

二

 

一个糟糕的早晨从一杯煮过头的咖啡开始便初见端倪。藉由拥堵的交通和故障的打印机带来的烦闷在Theseus的顶头上司出乎意料地召见他的时候升到了顶点。Torquil Travers是个老派的绅士，这意味着他坚持保留三件套，礼帽，以及高背转椅。他从背门的方向转过来，正对Theseus面无表情地开口：“我看了你的报告，不过这事儿还没完。”

Theseus困惑地皱眉：“抱歉，我不是很明白您的意思。”

“有人报告在你上次执行任务的片区里又有新的叛乱分子出现。”Travers的关节有节奏地叩击着桌面，“显然，有些狡猾的危险人物躲过了你的搜查——你的确仔细搜过了吧，T？”

Theseus的脸涨得通红，混合着被猜忌的耻辱和被愚弄的不甘，不过开口时的声音依然平静：“根据线人的情报，我确信。”

“好吧。T，你是我手下最年轻的队长，也是唯一的复制人，你的能力从未让我失望。”Travers停下来手里的敲击，目光满含深意，“这一次我姑且重新给你开一个案子，我们现在掌握的线索稍后会同步给你，务必带点成果回来。”

Theseus知道这就是逐客令了：“是，长官。”

“去吧。”Travers收回目光，留下满腹疑惑的Theseus轻手轻脚地关好门。他沿着空旷的走廊疾行几步，口袋里的手机便及时响起了提示。果不其然，Travers提到的线索到了，是几张模糊的图片和一个坐标。他正准备放大细看的时候被人叫住了。“Theseus？”

“Tina！嘿，你怎么湿透了？”Theseus关切地扫视着被淋成落汤鸡的Tina，后者苦笑道：“别提了，今天的雨大的我都想投诉天气系统了，唯一阻止我投诉的理由不过我们投诉了也没什么用罢了。”

Theseus先前强压下去的苦涩又泛了起来。身为低人一等的复制人，他被破格提拔的时候可没少遭受冷嘲热讽；当上小队长之后他才意识到他不过是被当局选中的胡萝卜，吊在所有复制人前，引诱着同伴献身银翼杀手。然而，银翼杀手不能带给他平等的身份，小队长也不能。“又出外勤？”

“16区有线索，我去核实了一下。”Tina叹了口气，Theseus知道这代表着无功而返，“我还没吃午饭呢，你呢？”

“冷咖啡和吞拿鱼三明治。快点儿去吧，餐厅不剩什么了。”Theseus诚恳地建议。

“噢，实际上……Queenie做了海鲜炒饭，她让我问你要不要一起。”

Theseus扫了一眼周围，他们站在离餐厅很近的岔道里，周围是一排储物柜，看上去没有人会乐意在附近闲逛，但他还是谨慎地将声音压到最低，“那天……”

Tina截住了他的话头，递给他一个意味深长的眼神：“没事。只是你要小心。一次容易，次数多了……”

Theseus点点头：“我知道。替我谢谢Queenie……的海鲜炒饭，也问Jacob好。”

Tina的笑容变得柔和：“我会的。你这是准备出去？”

“是的，”Theseus不易察觉地叹了口气，“我之前那个案子……还没结。”看到Tina惊异的表情他无奈地补充道：“又有新的线索，据说没干净。”

Tina报以同情的目光：“而我，可以暂时休息一下，享受妹妹精心烹饪的午餐。这会儿我可不那么羡慕你的小队长职务了。”

Theseus阴郁的心情稍解，笑着回应：“没什么好羡慕的，我走了。午安。”

“保重。”Tina偏了偏头，Theseus回以微笑。

 

Travers发来的坐标在9区，离Theseus上一次执行任务的确切地点实际有段距离。Theseus将飞行器设为自动驾驶模式，调出显示屏，仔细分辨邮件里模糊的图片。乐声响起，Leta在副驾驶座上缓缓现形。Theseus无暇他顾，她却轻轻柔柔地开口：“原来这就是出外勤的感觉。”

“是的，平平无奇，我知道。”Theseus的眼睛没有离开显示屏，“我第一次出外勤的时候也有些失望。银翼杀手更多时候面对的是错误的线索，偏离的方向，和大量的无用功。一点儿也不刺激，是吗？”他终于转向Leta，发现她已经换上亮黄的皮质夹克和黑色牛仔裤。起码程序设计的时候还内嵌了着装得体这一项——不论是谁提的，Theseus都由衷感谢。他可不想带着拖地长裙的Leta一起追踪线索。

“Tina也是这么想的吗？”Leta偏头看着Theseus，眼里的神情对一个内置程序来说过于捉摸不定了。

Theseus愣了一下，这和Tina又有什么关系？不过他被线索塞的满满当当的脑子还是自动给出了坦诚的回答：“我不清楚。”

“她是个女性的银翼杀手。”Leta指出。

“是的，部门里还有不少女性杀手。”Theseus心不在焉地回应道。

“她很漂亮。”

Theseus迟钝的大脑花了好一会儿才接收到Leta的深意，他放弃了看屏幕，转而盯着Leta：“你在……嫉妒？”

嫉妒，这个词语是如此的陌生，Theseus确信他已经很久没有使用过它了。然而它在舌尖弹跳的方式唤起了某种陌生的感情，一种戏谑、辩白和温柔的混合感冲击着他的心房，逼着他阖上双眼。

_“_ _Theseus_ _？你不会嫉妒了吧？_ _”一个温柔的女声含着笑意问道，一双手，属于女性的手，温柔地抚过他的头顶。_

_“什么是……嫉……妒？”他惊讶地发现自己的声音听起来是如此的稚嫩天真。_ _Theseus_ _下意识地低头，发现自己肉乎乎的双手抓着木质的栏杆。他皱眉，栏杆下是浅蓝色的被单，被单里的婴孩正好奇地含着手指，清澈的蓝色眼睛专注地凝望着他。_

_“就是……不喜欢你弟弟？”_ _Theseus_ _回头，对上一双慈爱的眼睛。那面容如此熟悉，激起了_ _Theseus_ _的又一阵头疼，他不由地皱眉。但比他头疼更快的是他下意识的反驳：“我喜欢他！”_

_“真好。_ _Albus_ _给他起名_ _Artemis_ _，月亮与狩猎之神。你觉得怎么样？_ _”_

_Artemis_ _。这名字带来了他脑后一阵尖锐的疼痛，胸口仿佛被强行思考，喉咙被人扼住，他呼吸困难——_

“Theseus！The-seus！Th-Th-The-seus！Th-”Leta焦急的呼唤带他回到现实。他震惊地发现飞行器已经降落在一个巨大土坑的底部，周围堆满了破铜烂铁，一时间他竟分不清他更讨厌哪种天气，黄沙漫天还是阴雨濛濛。

“Theseus！你——”Leta的投影闪烁着，显示着电流的不稳定，“你失去意识了，在半空中——导航——导——导航——失灵——”

“谢谢，Leta。我要暂时把你收起来了，这里很危险。”Theseus揉了揉后脑勺，方才尖锐的疼痛和那段奇异的回忆消失了，但隐隐作痛的后颈和匍匐在地面的飞行器提醒着他那并非幻觉。此外，一向稳定的飞行器怎么会忽然失灵？Theseus有些许的不安，他试着活动了一下僵硬的四肢，所幸没有骨折，紧急迫降系统显然还在正常运转。他试着调出操控板，回溯方才的飞行记录，得到的只是一片雪花点，看来迫降过程损坏了显示屏，接下来只能手动操控了。Theseus一边祈祷发动机正常运转，一边打开了车门——

风声划过耳畔，Theseus本能地抱头地趴在地上。是一颗子弹，击碎了他身侧的玻璃。

附近有人，并且想置他于死地。


	3. Chapter 3

三

万籁俱寂，Theseus的五感却更加鲜明，纵使他仍因为近在咫尺的子弹而微微耳鸣。蹊跷的是对方在开出一枪之后并没有后续追击，尤其是在Theseus处在如此显眼位置的情况下，但一直窝着以飞行器为掩体也不是长久之计。所以他最终将手枪调至最高射击功率，压低身体重心，以大型肉食动物捕猎的姿势向前移动。

一步，两步，三步。四周没有任何异响。Theseus几乎要怀疑方才的枪声不过是他高度紧绷的精神产生的幻觉。他缓缓回头，碎裂的车窗玻璃提醒着他他仍理智尚存。不论方才是谁，他现在要么已经离开，要么出于某种Theseus既不知道也不关心的理由不欲再与Theseus正面冲突。Theseus在检查车况和继续向前之间犹豫了一秒，然后直起身体，握紧手枪，向前大步迈去。他已然发现这一堆足有几层楼高的废弃金属堆在他正前方留出了一条一人宽的羊肠小道——人工的痕迹，与Travers传来的照片对上了，想必他的目标就在附近。

他越过坡顶，一栋像是由方才坑底的破铜烂铁随意拼凑起来的建筑拔地而起，在漫漫黄沙中突兀地亘在眼前。底部的金属门锈迹斑斑，门锁歪歪斜斜地挂着，像满不在乎的邀请。Travers的照片里可没有这玩意儿，不过Theseus还挺喜欢这种出人意料的感觉的，起码这次的任务比照片里看起来要有趣的多了。不过谨慎起见，Theseus一脚踹开门的同时躲在门侧，双手持枪蓄势待发。

依然是一片死寂。这意味着他的目标——或者目标们至少和他一样谨小慎微，并且对他没有十足的把握。尽管Nexus-6型复制人在性能方面确实比Nexus-8略逊一筹，但几个人围攻他一个还是绰绰有余。他们在人数有利，时机也占先的情况下拒绝乘胜追击，只有一种可能：他们之中有人战斗力被削弱了，或许是负伤了，或许是故障。不论哪种，对Theseus而言都是乐见其成。

分析带来的乐观情绪鼓动他走近铁门，依然警惕地直臂持枪。然而他在进门的一瞬间便诧异地放下了武器：数十个孩子，面黄肌瘦，衣衫褴褛，迎着光线涌向他。一双双稚嫩却粗糙皲裂的双手胡乱地落在他的制服裤管上，拉扯着他向前。一小段昏暗的甬道之后他的视线豁然开朗：露天的顶棚漏下躲在黄沙与雾霾之后的惨淡日光，日光下是成百上千相似的孩童，佝偻在矮桌前，机械地分拣着废弃的金属。日光中心站着一个矮胖的中年黑人男子，正粗鲁地咒骂着，催促童工们加快进度。那男人的恶言恶语在看到Theseus的一瞬间戛然而止，换上谄媚的笑容向他走来：“你知道的，镍是殖民飞船的原料。这也许是他们，或者我们最接近外星系殖民地美好生活的时刻了。我是鼓励他们玩乐的，真的。玩乐让他们有事可做，还能保持身手敏捷，不是吗？不过是工作，工作才能体现他们的价值。”

一个孩子失手打翻了金属头盔。男人停住了脚步，冷酷地盯着他。那可怜的孩子不由地深深把头埋进手臂里。

他被全然陌生的情感攫住：他在为这些孩子愤慨，痛惜，同情。他不记得这颗心脏为他人涌动过如此强烈的共鸣，然而这感觉却又是如此熟悉。集中注意力，他暗自提醒了自己，为了案子。

注意到Theseus的注视，男人收起冷酷的表情：“来吧，你想要什么样的？我们这里应有尽有——”随着男人的一声呼哨，所有的孩子都放下了手里的工作，僵硬地站起，脑袋低垂。

Theseus无言地掏出了警官证。男人恐惧地连连后退：“不，不不不——”

“我不买童工。”

“——不，不不。这就是我的饭碗，小本生意，一切合法。”他深吸一口气，稳定的声音出现了裂隙，“不，不，比你官儿大几级的领导也想让我关门了事。他们……他们……他们还是人。真的人——”

“有人目击你的工厂窝藏着3个复制人。”为了案子，Theseus对自己重复道。

“什么？没有，绝对没有！没有，抱歉，我帮不上什么，警官。”男人举起双手，疯狂摇头。

“是吗？”Theseus缓慢地踱步向前，“那你也不介意我随意参观一下你的工厂了？”

男人脸上是肉眼可见的不情愿：“这……复制人真没有……警官你看……”

Theseus给手枪上膛的声音在一片死寂中清晰可闻：“那你在犹豫什么？还是你在后悔刚才那一枪没能打死我？”

男人瑟缩了：“这……这只是个意外！这儿的自动警戒系统太旧了，太旧了。时常出故障，经常随机发射，警官千万别介意。我……我带警官参观……”

Theseus偏头示意男人带路。

“这里原先是个军工厂，是……G公司的。”男人害怕地瞥了一眼Theseus，见他神色并无变化，又飞快地补充道：“当然啦，那是大断电以前的事儿了。自从……那之后，这里就废弃了。大饥荒的时候这里收容了不少孤儿——”男人又小心翼翼地看了一眼Theseus，“后来转收到我这儿，就做点小本生意。没几个人知道这里以前是G公司的，我发誓。普通的叛乱分子就更不知道了，就算他们是G公司造的，我是说，G公司的工厂这么多，他们怎么知道自己是在哪儿组装的——抱歉，我不是有意——”

“你好像很肯定。”Theseus不置可否。交错纵横的钢铁管道即使锈迹斑斑也能看出全盛时期强大的生产能力，但眼前低垂的狭窄通道，天井漏下的微弱光亮，却都奇异地熟悉。这不可能——他发誓他从未踏足过此地一步。

“不不不，我没有，不是我。我就是瞎猜的，卖给我的那人说这里原来是生产稀有金属的，主板用的那种。复制人和飞船都能用上。”男人连连否认，甚至在楼梯上踉跄了一下。

“这是哪里？”Theseus如坠梦中，理智与冷静仿佛随黄沙散去，指引他的只有强烈的直觉。他听不见也无暇顾及那男人的问询或回答，不重要了，一切都不重要了，除了这条狭窄走道的尽头——

一座钢铁栈道。不，不是他的目的，但却如此熟悉。梦魇中Theseus鬼使神差地继续向前，然后他看到了一座巨大的，冰冷的，熄灭多时的熔炉。

他被指引着向前，跪倒在炉边，伸出手去，在冷却的灰烬中摸索。

他的手指触到了梦的形状，梦的温度，和梦的重量。是亚麻的触感，黄沙的冰凉，滑过指尖。他小心翼翼地捧出那一团梦境，心跳如雷。

一座雕像。马。他只在传说中听闻过的材质，但他如此确定这就是真的木头。木马。

_他年岁尚小，被一群高大的孩子围在中间，他们想要夺去手里的——不，木马不在他手里，他的双手空空如也，却张开成保护的姿态。他下意识地望向身后——木马被一双更小的手牢牢抓紧，他的视线上抬，看见——_

“不是我，警官！真的不是我！我完全不知道那是什么，我——”男人接触到Theseus的眼光，跌跌撞撞地又后退了几步，索性跑远了。

Theseus头疼欲裂，依然跪坐在地，死死盯着木马，仿佛这样就能带他回到方才的梦境，或者是真实存在的记忆，或者是某人植入的回忆。

 

“Theseus！”他猛然惊醒，对上Queenie担忧的目光，“你怎么了？你这样是无法通过测试的！你差基准线太远了。”

“我没事。”Theseus干涩地吞咽了一次，强压下不适，“你怎么在这儿？测试师不是不能——”

“我上报了系统故障，我是来检查测试端情况的。” Queenie简短地解释道，“这会儿他们关了监控，但时间不多。Theseus，长话短说，到底发生什么了？”

“我……下班喝一杯？” Theseus皱眉，恐怕三言两语不能解释清楚，“谢了Queenie，第二次了。”

“没事。啊……维护完成了，我去检查一下评估端。” Queenie深深看了他一眼，对着角落里的监控道：“测试端暂无异常。”

 

Theseus盯着杯子里的威士忌。Queenie和Tina交换着眼色，Theseus读不懂她们的神情。Jacob以添菜为由溜进了厨房，将空间留给三位复制人。

“其实……”Tina斟酌着开口，“我们也有类似的记忆。”

Theseus霍然抬头。

“我被一群大孩子围着打，Tina及时地赶来，挡在我前面。”Queenie温柔地看着姐姐，“然后你把她们挨个儿揍了一顿。”

“不过可不是为了木马。”Tina微笑着回应道。“说到木马，你留档了吗？还是——”

Theseus摇摇头，掏出木马。“我……不知道，我有种感觉，不该把它留在局里。它很特别。”

“是真的木头！”端着满满一盆炖菜的Jacob倒吸一口冷气，汤汁配合他激动的心情斑斑点点地洒在碎花桌布上。

“Jacob亲爱的！”Queenie没什么力道地责备道。

“抱歉，抱歉，只是……这太少见了。”Jacob在围裙上擦了擦手，又吸了口气，掉头去厨房洗了遍手，这才带着虔诚捧起木马，“这纹理，这触感，和公司大厅里的雕像一模一样！看，这儿还刻了字！02.24.30。是生日，我打赌是生日。难怪会送这样贵重的礼物。”

“礼物？”Theseus不解地望着Jacob。

“父母一般会在孩子出生的时候送个礼物做个纪念，我指有钱的父母。看样子这孩子是30年生的。30年……上帝啊，是大断电那一年。这孩子可真命苦。”

“说到父母，Travers塞给我一个奇怪的案子。”Tina插话，“13区有人要翻修宅子，发现了两个木盒，里边是两具尸体。”

Theseus怔了片刻，“是叛乱分子的？”不然不至于转手到他们部门来。

Tina点了点头，又摇了摇头，“箱子上刻着sss的符号——”

“人类至上组织？”Queenie厌恶地皱眉，Jacob安抚地拉过她的手摩挲。

“对，所以他们起先以为不过是普通的被虐杀的复制人，打算扫描归档了事，但扫描了之后却发现序列号是N7。”

Theseus和Queenie对视一眼，在对方眼中发现了相似的惊异：“可是并没有——”

“Nexus-7型复制人，我知道。局里也知道，但一下子就出现了两个。还有更不可思议的呢。有一具女性骸骨，骨测显示她曾两次生育。”

一声巨响，Queenie手里的瓷质汤勺直直落入盘中，而她全然不顾，紧盯着Jacob，眼里泛起泪光。

Theseus和Tina交换了一个无奈的眼神。他们都清楚Queenie是多想获得生育能力，尽管Jacob完全不在乎Queenie不能生育的事实。

“这不可能。”Theseus清清嗓子，假装没看见Queenie眼里彻骨的痛苦，“一定是哪里搞错了。复制人从来就无法生育，也没有所谓的Nexus-7型复制人。”

“如果真的有呢？”Queenie的声音发颤。Jacob揽过她，轻柔地重复着安抚的话语。Tina深深地吸了口气：“所以我们还在查。”

 

Theseus很清醒，尽管已经是凌晨2点47分。过去24个小时之内发生的一切都太过戏剧性，如同电影一般在他眼前循环播放。他无法入眠。

“你还没睡。”Leta在床边坐下，担忧地望着他。

“我知道。”Theseus翻了个身，躲开Leta的眼神。

“是因为木马么？”Leta追问，“你回来之后拿着它看了好久。”

既不承认也不否认，Theseus在枕头里叹了口气。有时候，有个过于聪明的虚拟女友也是件麻烦事儿。

Leta像是能听见他脑袋里的想法似的发出了被逗乐的笑声：“不管怎么说，我还是很感激你肯带我一起出任务。”

“你都看见了。” Theseus干巴巴地回应，终于肯翻身正对Leta。

“是啊，你很勇敢。”Leta的手轻轻抚过他的脸颊。

“什么是真实的记忆，什么是植入的？”Theseus的眼神迷茫，穿过Leta，投向幽暗的虚无。

“去问问制造记忆的人。”


	4. Chapter 4

四

V公司总部大楼高耸入云，不过复制人设计师另有天地——他们属于藏在大楼阴影里的建筑群，四方，低矮，毫不起眼，却是公司的核心。托Jacob的福，Theseus得以在他的带领下畅通无阻地一窥V公司的秘辛而无需出示证件。银翼杀手的身份还是过于引入注目了一些，Theseus也不想让他的个人行为和局里挂钩。他甚至无意让局里知道这次行动。

这位复制人设计师，Dr. Newt Scamander，是Jacob的朋友——起码Jacob是这么描述的。Queenie不无同情地悄悄告诉他，事实上,Jacob负责照料他的起居，并定时向公司汇报他的动态。Theseus难以想象这样的环境中生根发芽的友谊，不过Jacob一向有“一颗金子般的心”，Queenie的原话。

冰冷机械的女声告诉他Dr. Scamander已经做好会客准备。Theseus推门而入，却看见了意料之外的一片电闪雷鸣的荒原。正前方的男人背对着他，正呼唤着高空中的一只……巨鸟。那只巨鸟降落在男人前方突出的石块上，似鹰的喙亲昵地迎上男人的爱抚。Theseus对上鸟的目光，对方不安地扇动翅膀，后退了两步。

“Dr. Newt Scamander？”

男人转过身来，Theseus才意识到他不过是个男孩。不安分的褐色刘海下是一双清澈的眼睛，像Theseus只在梦境里见过的海——或许还有外星殖民地的宣传片里，这也许可以解释他心里那股没由来的亲切。他脸上的雀斑加重了藉由眼神带来的纯洁天真，或许还有他在一瞬间的错愕之后露出的和善笑容。“你一定就是Jacob的那位朋友了。”

“能谈谈么？”

“当然。”男孩向他走来，Theseus注意到那巨鸟连同整片荒原一起消失了，显露出这间斗室的原貌：浅灰色的球形屋顶，乳白色的墙壁与深灰色的地面空无一物，角落里有简陋的铺盖。方才的一切都是全息投影。

“只是不常有人来拜访我。”男孩停住脚步，Theseus这才注意到他们之间隔着玻璃屏障。

Theseus出示了自己的警官证。

“幸会，Officer TS6-3.7。”男孩——Newt略略前倾，念出他的序列号，它们在Newt舌尖弹跳的方式让Theseus第一次不那么讨厌那串局里赋予他的那一长串数字。

Theseus无言地指了指玻璃屏障。

“抱歉，但这是必要的保护措施，防止有些过于调皮的小家伙——”接触到Theseus的目光，Newt腼腆地笑了笑，“我是说，动物们，跑到不该去的地方。”

“刚才那是——”

“全息投影。真正的小家伙们在下面。”Newt示意他铺盖的方向，Theseus这才辨认出那附近有类似楼梯的扶手，他不得不克制自己别为Newt温柔闪光的眼睛沦陷。

“有什么可以帮您的吗？”Newt微微偏头，露出羞涩的微笑，由于紧张牙齿轻咬丰满的下唇。

“……你也许能帮我处理一个案子。” Theseus吞咽了一下，找回自己的声音和理智。

Newt 的眼神被点亮了，期待地双手交握：“已经很久没有人为了这么有趣的事情找我了。”他略略黯然地低头，复又微笑抬眼：“介意我边工作边听你说，可以吗？”

“请便。” Theseus颔首。Newt转过身，向前走了几步，房间里的灯光暗了下来。

“我保证我会认真听的。”

“Jacob说你是这里最出色的设计师。”

“Jacob是我的好朋友，因此可能不总是那么客观。”Newt没有回头，不过Theseus能从话音里听出他温暖的微笑。黑暗之中浮现出一栋二层洋房，Newt不断地转动身前类似相机的装置，给它添加细节。

“你是怎样制造出如此真实的记忆的？”洋房前出现了一个面目模糊的成年女性，一个成年男性，一个提着行李箱的男孩，和一个更小的、仍在蹒跚学步的幼儿。

“前大断电时代有种说法，每件作品里都有艺术家自己的一部分。不过我很小的时候就在这里生活了，如果我想了解外面的世界，大多依靠自己的想象，这么多年来我也有些擅长了。不过Voldemort先生很慷慨，他允许我和我的朋友们——动物们，我是说，呆在一起，他还允许我参观他的私人藏书。作为回报，我负责制造记忆，保持产品的稳定。”Newt停顿了一会儿，Theseus看着他造出一辆灰蓝的古董车，然后那些小人们动了起来。成年男性接过男孩手里的旅行箱，放进打开的后备箱，成年女性在一旁搭手。男孩蹲下来，揽过跌跌撞撞的孩童。“复制人的生活已经够痛苦的了，它们被造出来，只为了从事我们不愿意做的工作。我很抱歉，对改善你们的境况我无能为力。但起码我能给你们一些美好的回忆，尽管是植入的，你们回想起来也会感到快乐。”

“这很好。”

“不只是好，是真实。如果你有真实的记忆，你就会有……人类的情感。你觉得呢？”男孩亲吻幼儿的额头，Theseus能看到他哭了。

“令人心碎。”Theseus示意着消失在黑暗中的场景。

“离别，但它能证明拥有，能帮助你们……更像我们。”Newt缓缓起身。

“你制造记忆的时候，使用的都是真实的记忆吗？”

“用真实的记忆是违法的，警官。”灯光渐次亮起，Newt的面庞逐渐清晰，Theseus看见他孔雀蓝的眼睛里盈满泪水。接触到Theseus的目光，Newt的脸上骤然浮现出红晕，他掩饰地低头，拇指擦过眼角。

“你怎么区分真实和虚假的记忆？如果你能看到一段回忆，你能辨认出……它是否真的发生过吗？”Theseus艰难地吞咽，心跳加速。

“大多数人都以为真实的记忆就是细节越多越好，”Newt眨眨眼，“但真实的记忆可不是这样的。它带给我们的是感觉。任何真实的记忆都是一团乱麻。我能演示给你看。请吧。”他示意Theseus落座，面对一台陌生的仪器，“现在，想着你想让我看的回忆。不用很具体，我只需要一个大概。”

Theseus怀疑地看着对面的男孩，男孩回以坦然的凝视。好吧，姑且一试。Theseus在心里默念，尽力回想着他在那个废弃工厂被击中的片刻。奇异的是，这一次他的回忆有了更多的细节，他想起他的弟弟是怎样被那群坏孩子中的领头羊挑衅，他们想夺走母亲留给他们的唯一的纪念，那匹木马，背后刻着他弟弟的生日，他是怎样气急败坏地赶来保护他的小弟弟……他的弟弟？

Newt的瞳孔放大，脸色变得苍白，呼吸急促。他的双手颤抖，几乎无法操纵机器，但在几次勉力的深呼吸之后他还是成功地暂停了检视过程。

他抬眼望着Theseus，孔雀蓝在泪水的折射下变浅，红晕之下雀斑清晰可见：“哥哥。”声音低如耳语，却不啻惊雷。


	5. Chapter 5

五

人群在骚动，听说有领养人前来挑选合适的孩子，看上去颇有身份地位。Newt不安地抬头，他能感觉到哥哥的不耐烦，却不知道原因。Theseus感知到Newt的视线，拉着弟弟又往暗处躲了躲，经验告诉他很少有领养人愿意一起领养兄弟两个，而他绝不允许自己和Newt分开。

Newt显然也在想同一件事，因为他嗓音发颤地问哥哥：“Theseus……他们会把你带走吗？”

“只要你乖乖地就不会。”Theseus比了个噤声的手势，满意地看到弟弟重重地点了点头，身体又往哥哥的方向贴近了几分。

然而这次的领养人们似乎有明确的目标，他们挑拣孩子的方式不单纯像是对待货物。被他们挑中的对象也毫无规律可言，Theseus在这间孤儿院呆的足够久，以至于见过各式各样的领养人，有只要复制人孩童做苦力的，也有苦苦找寻战争中失踪的亲生儿女的；但这次的领养人眼里既无贪婪，也无迫切，就像没有感情的机器，存在的意义只是为了运行设定的计划……Theseus直觉不安，正意欲带Newt逃离，其中一个女性领养人就在他跟前停下的脚步。

她很漂亮，卷曲的黑色长发，东方人面孔，苍白的肌肤暗示她久不见光，一袭贴身暗色长裙波光闪烁，如同传说中蛇妖的鳞片。Theseus迎上她的视线，然后倒吸一口冷气——她的瞳孔在幽暗处闪着微弱红光。

她是个复制人。

她开口，声音温柔和缓，对Theseus而言却仿佛地狱序曲：“你的弟弟真的很可爱。他叫什么名字？”

“你是个复制人。”Theseus难掩惊愕。战争之后的复制人禁令已经完全禁止了复制人的制造和使用，她只有可能是老款的Nexus-6型复制人。她应该被四处通缉、追杀，却为何来到这个孤儿院？

“你叫什么名字？”她转向Newt，指尖轻柔地擦过他的脸颊。Newt瑟缩了一下，无助地看着哥哥。

“别碰他。”Theseus将Newt护在身后，尽可能凶狠地威胁道。

女复制人慵懒地站起，姿态让人联想到吐信的毒蛇。“找到了。”她稍稍抬高了音量宣布道。

他们在找Newt。Theseus不安地意识到，他们要带走Newt。来不及了——

Theseus才拉着Newt跑出几步，就感觉手上一松，他的弟弟已经落入女复制人的怀抱，正又踢又打，含混地喊着哥哥的名字。女复制人轻轻叹了口气，掏出一块丝巾往Newt脸上一覆，Newt登时软倒在她怀里。

“你还是这么温柔，Nagini。要我说，不听话的小崽子们通通该打。”一个身材高壮的男人粗暴地接过Newt，将他扛在肩上。Theseus绝望地冲上前，却被那个名为Nagini女复制人单手拎了起来。

“Corban，孩子是用来教育的。”Nagini不赞成地摇摇头，在Theseus后颈一劈，他眼前一黑，内心被绝望吞噬。

他还是和Newt分开了。

 

“Theseus，耐心。”他的父亲已经数次阻止探头探脑的Theseus了，“生孩子是个很漫长的过程，你要学会等待。”

“可是我已经等的够久了，Albus叔叔说——”一声响亮的啼哭打断了他。

“上帝啊——”他的父亲长出一口气，掀开了帘子。Theseus迫不及待地跑进内室，第一眼看到的却是他的母亲躺在血污中，精疲力竭，双眼半阖。Theseus心里掠过几分不详，正欲扑上前呼唤母亲，却被他的Albus叔叔拦住：“Theseus，你母亲只是太累了。”

得到保证的Theseus安心不少，转而急切地扒着父亲的手臂。他的父亲被他的动作逗笑了：“是弟弟。你的弟弟。”

襁褓中的婴儿红通通，皱巴巴的，哭得上气不接下气，看起来和Theseus毫无相似之处。但从今天起他就是个哥哥了。这感觉很奇怪，又带着几分神圣。

“你们想好名字了吗？”Albus叔叔问道，接过他的小弟弟，轻轻抱哄着。仿佛有魔力一般，他的弟弟逐渐平静下来。

“我们想让您来起。”父亲回答。床上的母亲睁开眼睛，“没有您，也不会有这孩子……甚至Theseus。”

Albus叔叔的表情奇特地凝固了一会儿，再开口时声音有些颤抖：“尽管我已经说了几百次……你们是上帝给予我的恩赐，自你们诞生之日起我便深深感激上天。况且，”他竖起一根手指，正欲开口反驳的父亲忽然哑火，“我已然享受过这份殊荣。”

“可是Theseus的名字是Grindelwald先生起的——”

“他即是我。是我们一起创造的你们。”Albus叔叔脸上的表情成功地阻止了父母的反对，见话音起效，Albus叔叔双手一拍，“可别以为我不知道你们私底下为这孩子起了多少名字。”

Theseus惊讶地发现父母对视一眼，母亲的脸上泛起些许血色，她踌躇着看了一眼父亲，寻求肯定似的。父亲点了点头，母亲这才开口：“我们……我们想叫他Artemis。”

Albus叔叔沉吟了片刻，“Artemis，月亮与狩猎女神。”他的目光落在已然安睡的婴儿脸上，“纯洁，新生。再合适不过了。”他的蓝眼睛溢出泪水，Theseus喉头发紧。他不明白Albus叔叔为何无缘无故地落泪，也不明白他的父母为何要把一位女神的名字送给他的弟弟。他从小就知道自己的名字来源于骁勇的战神，并且为此自豪。可是这名字是一个叫Grindelwald的人给他起的。他是谁？为何他的父母，或者Albus叔叔从来没有提到过？

他正欲开口，眼前的一切却扭曲成无边的黑暗，吸引着他不断下坠。

 

他在昏暗狭窄的窝棚中穿行，这片地方诨名“翻倒巷”可不是没有理由的。洛杉矶的贫民窟要说与别处不同，恐怕是叠的比世界上任何一处都要高——也许比不上孟买，不过除了孟买。孟买，印度，Albus叔叔给他讲的故事已是前尘往事。许多个噩梦连连的夜晚，Newt会在哭泣或惊叫中醒来，Theseus会揽过他，一下一下沿着脊柱抚摸他瘦削的后背，他总是太瘦了，他的成长过程颠沛流离，又缺乏足够的营养。Theseus的心会因为痛苦和愧疚缩成一团，而Newt会把头搁在他的肩膀上。Theseus会一直聆听，直到他弟弟的呼吸恢复平缓才合上双眼。有时候，Newt闹出的动静会惊动其他孩子，他们就会在麻烦找上他们之前飞快地溜出拥挤的卧房。他抱着他的小月亮在丛林般的钢筋中穿行，他们会一直在黑暗中游荡，直到找到一个足够僻静昏暗的角落。Theseus会背靠着钢铁的墙面——有时候是钢丝网，更多的时候是钢板，滑下来盘腿坐好，Newt坐在他腿上，Theseus会回忆起父母或是Albus叔叔讲的故事。有些只给Theseus讲过，有些兄弟俩一起听过，但Newt总是听得入神，孔雀蓝的眼睛一眨不眨。只有这些吉光片羽里他们是Artemis与Theseus，世界的支柱还未倾塌，他们的漫长生命尽头是希望的亮光。他们曾经拉钩，等到Newt 16岁，他们就离开孤儿院，去故事里提到过的所有地方。伦敦，剑桥，纽约，慕尼黑，孟买——

“小子，200，爱喝不喝。”独眼男人紧盯着Theseus，“奇了怪了，活了没几年，就要喝这玩意儿清除记忆，喝完了怕是妈不认。惨哦！”

Theseus甩出沾血的纸币，用街头混出来的凶狠眼神瞪着男人：“你这玩意儿最好管用。”

男人接过纸币的手微微颤抖，声音依然满不在乎：“不管用我还能好端端地卖药给你？别人早就杀回来了。”

Theseus从鼻子里哼出一声，怀疑地接过长颈瓶，对着光转了转瓶身，茶色玻璃滤下颜色暧昧的液体。

为了Newt。Theseus第一千次对自己重复。他一直在等待着这一刻，等着他的18岁。全世界只有银翼杀手能光明正大地捕杀旧型号复制人，成为银翼杀手需要通过严格的测验及训练，排除一切强烈的情感，成为一架彻头彻尾的杀人机器。他对那些复制人太过浓烈的恨一定会引起当局的怀疑，如果保留这些记忆，他多半连第一轮都通不过。更何况，他甚至不知道他的小月亮是不是已经死了……人们都说旧型号复制人非常野蛮，甚至会捕食人类。当时那一群复制人明显是有组织地寻找Artemis，他们精于伪装，甚至骗过了孤儿院长……

为了Newt。

八年。Newt的容貌已然模糊，只有那双孔雀蓝的眼睛Theseus闭上眼就能看见，像寂静的夜色，满天繁星却没有月亮。

Theseus一饮而尽那片夜色。

 

冰凉的触感。纤维。一条冰毛巾正缓缓擦拭着他的额头。他警觉地睁眼，涌进的大量光线令他不由地嘶声闭眼，生理性的泪水不受控制地滑过脸颊，迅速蒸发，留下冰冷的痕迹，然后被毛巾抹去。

他听到一声叹息。这声音有几分熟悉。他在哪儿？谁在照顾他？他不安地试图睁眼，眼皮却有千斤重。他右手不由自主地握拳，却落入一对温暖的掌心，十指穿过他紧闭的五指，摩挲着。他不由自主地放松了。

一只手，沿着他地脊椎向下，一下一下地划过他的背。他仿佛回到了片刻之前，但位置对掉——他成了被噩梦惊醒，被抚慰的那个。如此熟悉的节奏，如此熟悉的触感，不可能有别人。

这是他的小月亮。

他一定发出了满足的喟叹，因为对方轻轻地笑了起来。他急不可耐地睁眼，对上梦里的孔雀蓝，在能控制自己之前嘴角已然上扬，他有千言万语，可干涸的唇和喉咙背叛了他，只留下那个名字，“Newt……Artemis。”

“Theseus。”Newt的回应轻的像一声叹息。在他背上的手停了下来，不知所措般地又徘徊了一会儿，然后握住了Theseus的手。

“这是哪里？”

“我的……工作间。”Newt含糊地朝周围比划着，Theseus这才注意到四周环绕着从地板堆到天花板的藏书，他躺在一张长沙发上，裹着暖和的羊毛毯，面对烧得正旺的壁炉，Newt跪坐在壁炉前的地毯上，依然握着他的手，火苗舒适地烤着他俩，炉子上还有一壶正在沸腾的茶。

“你得好好谢谢Jacob。你忽然就昏过去了，触发了警报，Jacob来了，我也不知道怎么办才好。他想带你去急诊，但这样我就得和你分开——我不能出去，我一直被关在这里，”接触到Theseus疑惑的目光Newt急急地解释道，看到瞬间愤怒的Theseus，男孩紧张地提高了声调，“这没什么，Theseus。我是说，这说来话长，你和我分开了所以你不知道。我也不知道你加入了银翼杀手，上帝啊，你可能死了有一百次而我一无所知……”

“所以……你就让Jacob把我带下来，借口我想参观你的工作间？”Theseus的声音依然干涩，喉咙扯的好像多说一个字就会裂开，Newt急急忙忙地起身倒茶。

“是的。这里没有监控，不过你也不能呆太久。大楼对访客关闭之前你得走。Jacob会回去修改记录，你没有昏倒，你就是正常地下来了。我是说，你自动自发地走下来，准备参观一下我的……呃……我的书，因为你从来没见过绝版书。你知道这些书早就已经绝版了么？Voldemort先生费了好大劲儿四处搜罗的，前大断电时代人类创造的财富。顺便一提，大断电也毁了大部分的书。我是说，大断电和随后的战争。”

“顺便喝个茶。”Theseus赞同道，浓茶让他的发声器官舒坦不少，终于不再抗议他的大脑自由表达自己的思想了，“Voldemort先生是怎么回事？他是那个绑架你的人么？我记得你当时是被一个女复制人带走的。黑头发，很长，皮肤苍白。像蛇。”Theseus厌恶地皱起鼻子。

“你是说Nagini？她是Voldemort先生最信任的助手，但我不怎么见到她。你不知道Voldemort先生么？银翼杀手不知道V公司么？用转基因技术拯救了世界的伟大公司？”Newt瞪大了眼睛，Theseus无端地觉得这样的Newt很可爱，旋即为这古怪的想法皱起眉头。

“我知道。我只是没有意识到——”

“V公司是以他的名字命名，对吗？”得到肯定的点头之后Newt会心一笑，“我也是过了很久之后才意识到这一点的。”

“他把你关在这里——”Theseus的喉咙堵住了，但Newt知道他的问题。他总是知道，他是如此地了解Theseus，尽管Theseus才是那个做哥哥的，还大了4岁。

“自从我们分开，我一直在这里。我想你的推测是对的，他们确实是有意冲着我来的。小时候我每隔一段时间都会被推到一个白色的实验室里抽血，有几次会特别痛，而且是从背部抽的，和一般抽血不一样。抽血的时候我就盯着白色的天花板，或者白色的床单。盯久了白色会变色，或者扭曲。看着他们在我幻想中的变化是我抽血过程中唯一的乐趣。我不能尖叫，不能出声，否则Nagini或者别的什么人就会打我。后来我看了书，我学了生物，才知道他们也抽我的脊髓液。他们不给我时钟或者日历，我就靠抽血来计算过了多久。第一次抽血，第二次，第三十次……我曾经悄悄给自己庆祝了第500次抽血日，因为我猜那是我的生日。只是感觉……你知道的，我实际上不知道他们到底隔多久给我抽一次血。但那次我就是想起我们在孤儿院的时候，你给我庆祝生日。我们一起玩木马……只是看着，我假装它是真的，想象我能骑着它，你还记得吗？你在我身边，保护我，我假装从马上掉下来，你接住了我。你总能接住我。”

Theseus无言地点了点头。然后那马掉在地上，声音引来了别的孩子，他们想抢走木马，好一场混战。他想起来了。他全都记起来了。他怎么会愚蠢地试图忘记他们的一切呢？又有什么比找到他的小月亮更重要的呢？他们不应该分开，他们不能分开。

瞥见Theseus脸上的表情，Newt局促地收回手，放在膝盖上，又藏到身后，最后僵硬地站起来，给Theseus添茶。他背对着Theseus开口：“你总能找到我，我坚信不疑。但我很怕忘记你。我们分开的时候我还太小。所以我一遍又一遍地回忆。一开始我写下来，可我的笔记本有一天不见了。我怕是监视我的人拿走了。于是我开始向Voldemort先生借阅小说，我要了更多的纸笔，欺骗他们说我是为了小说练笔。最后我在这堆旧书里面找到了当时的笔记本。但谁知道它是一直在这儿，还是被人翻阅检视之后又随意塞回了这个无人在意的地方呢？但那已经过了很久了……抱歉，我在这里失去的时间概念。直到Jacob接替Ms. Carrow来照顾我。他人真的很好，告诉我外面的事情。不过我猜有一部分原因也是因为我逐渐长大了，而他们没有在我身上找到要找的……无论是什么。他们对我失望了。”

“你还在为他们工作。”Theseus指出。

“啊，对……工作。复制人设计师。实际上是我主动要求的，回忆你的方式。你知道的，我怕留下文字记录，但更怕忘记你。制作回忆的时候，我就可以光明正大的回忆你——当然了，会有些许改动，你不能用真实的记忆。”

Theseus长久地凝视着Newt的背影，跳动的火光中他能看到Newt的耳朵尖红了。他最终艰难地开口：“我拜访你的时候，你在制作的回忆……”

“是我们的离别。我知道我们从未有过这样的分离，但分别的痛苦是真的。”Newt埋着头把茶递给Theseus，眼睛低垂着开口，“你该走了。大楼快关闭了。”

“我留下来会怎么样？”Theseus并不知道自己的莽撞从何而来，但它就是冲口而出了。余音盘旋在他们之间，Theseus来不及收回。

“会带来麻烦。对你，对我，对好心的Jacob都是。我不能这样对Jacob。他帮了我们大忙。”Newt的声音含了些许责备。

“那么再见，Artemis。”Theseus站起身，对上Newt意义不明的目光，“怎么了？”

“……没什么。再见，Theseus。”Newt的声音又渐渐低下去，仿佛嗫嚅，而Theseus忽然理解了他没说出口的意思。

带我走。


	6. Chapter 6

六

 

“……所以，你的意思是，Newt是你弟弟？”Jacob满脸通红，像是他被Theseus从背后掐住了喉咙一般，好容易憋出完整的问句。

Theseus点点头。

“上帝啊，我算是懂得为啥要说‘冷静得像根黄瓜了’，活脱脱就是你现在的模样。你看看自己，冷静得像根腌黄瓜，放在罐子里半年不见光的那种——”

“这说不通，V公司为什么要把一个普通的复制人关到现在？Jacob，你曾说在你之前已经有三到四任监视者？”Tina打断了Jacob。

“呃，保姆。”Jacob纠正，（“哦拜托——”Tina翻了个白眼，被Queenie撞了一肘子，吃痛地轻呼一声）“对。是Ms. Carrow——就是在我之前照顾Newt的那位女士告诉我的。不过我对这话的真实性感到怀疑，她还说Newt特别 ‘不服管教’呢，可Newt可能是我遇到的最温柔善良的……人了。除了你，蜜糖。”他充满感情地瞥了一眼Queenie，轻轻捧起她的手背印下一吻。

“哦亲爱的——”Queenie咯咯笑了起来，仍被Jacob捧着的右手转而抚上对方的脸颊。

“所以，你有权限查看此前……保姆的监视……呃，不管你们叫什么，关于Newt的记录么？”Theseus插话。

Jacob皱起眉，摇了摇头，忽然眼前一亮，又点了点头，“我觉得有。你脑子里有具体年份么？我想他早年的档案应该在档案室里，毕竟那时才刚停战，没有足够的电力，甚至没有足够的科技。不过我希望他们做了扫描备份，没人真正下到过档案室。那里又黑又冷，况且也没有人用纸质文件了。”

“我不知道……但尽可能早？也许最早的文件里记录了他们把我弟弟抢走关起来的原因。”Theseus耸耸肩。

“那我希望这些文件已经解密了，不过人类雇员的密级通常比较高。”Tina补充道。

“或者从研究内容里，我们也可以猜测一下他们的目的。”Queenie回应。

“完美。明天我上班之后的第一件事就是去查看档案。”Jacob恢复了轻快的笑容，“有人要草莓起士蛋糕吗？”

“当然了，亲爱的。”Queenie甜笑道，“我想没有人会拒绝你的手艺的，是吗Tina，Theseus？”

Theseus直觉Queenie正找借口支开她的爱人。果然，一等Jacob哼着小曲的身影消失在厨房门口，她便迫不及待地朝姐姐的方向倾身：“Tinnie, 你的案子怎么样了？”

“什么案子？”Tina装傻。

“哦拜托，你的眼神可糊弄不过我，你们肯定取得了什么重大突破，你们确认那对可怜的复制人的身份了吗？他们真的是Nexus-7型复制人吗？”

“我们还在查。”Tina含糊地回答。

“那就是真的了，不然你们早就结案了。你们在查为什么有Nexus-7型复制人，以及谁制造了他们。”Queenie狡黠地一笑，像偷腥的猫。

“Queenie，没有复制人能生育——”

“可摆在你们面前的就是证据。”Queenie笃定地回应。

Tina无奈地抿了抿嘴角，叹了口气，最终投降般地开口：“我真是从小就怕了你，你简直有读心术。局里要我明天去Nurmengard。”

“Albus——Dumbledor？他还活着？”Theseus难掩震惊。

“他当然还活着，他只是被关起来了而已。而且我猜他的牢狱生涯也并不寂寞，毕竟据说Voldemort先生当年造出我们这代的时候曾咨询过他。喔，照Tinnie这么说，这两个独一无二的复制人也八成是他闲暇时的消遣了。不过，”Queenie奇怪地瞧着Theseus，“你反应怎么这么强烈？像是你认识他似的。”

“什么？我——我不，我当然不。你们呢？”如果可以的话Theseus真想把自己下意识的反应收回去，因为桌边的两位女士用同情又戏谑地目光看着他，仿佛他刚才说了什么了不起的英国式冷笑话。

“草莓起士蛋糕，朋友们！”

 

“你没有对你的朋友们坦白。”Leta坐在流理台上晃荡着双腿，裙子上的流苏随着她的动作轻轻摆动。

“我……抱歉，你说什么？”Theseus皱起眉头，倒水的手停住了动作。

“你喜欢他。”Leta试图表现得满不在乎，但眼神里流露出些许受伤。

“他？”Theseus眯起眼睛，“你上一次吃飞醋，对象还是Tina。”

“那是一次误判。升级之前我并不能感知到你的生理指标，但我现在可以了。”Leta跳下流理台，煞有介事地踱步，“你的瞳孔放大，血压升高，心跳加速，脉搏飞快。你有生理反应。”

“等等，我对Jacob？Leta，我百分之百确定，无论是谁给你升的级，他们肯定都念书念傻了。正常人——复制人，我是说，反正我们是照着人类设计的，饿了一天之后看到吃的都会有你描述的反应。”

“装的倒挺像。Theseus，你知道我说的是谁。”Leta顿住了，双手合抱在胸前，形成防御的姿态。

“还能有谁，我今天总共就见了——等等，你是说……我弟弟？”Theseus难以置信地呛住了，“没人告诉过你人震惊的时候也是这个反应吗？更何况我的震惊……以防你在我口袋里错过了什么，我今天可是想起了过去22年的整个人生，顺便找到了失散多年的弟弟呢。”

“好吧，恭喜你了。”Leta转了转眼珠，“可是，你难道不想带他走吗？”

Theseus沉默了。他当然想，当他确定Newt意思的片刻，他恨不得当场就把弟弟带走。但他的弟弟用悲伤的微笑无声地阻止了他，他一定设想过多次了，如何逃出那个牢笼。看起来他的弟弟就是关不住的类型，不然也不会收获“难以管教”的评价。Newt受了多少责打？那些人抽他的血和脊髓液，还不许他喊疼，他当时还那么小。他虽然没有提及，但可以想见他的倔强为他讨来多少苦头……Theseus心如刀割。他本该保护弟弟的，他本该阻止这一切。

“那你为什么不告诉你的朋友们？”

“……因为那样会给他们带来巨大的麻烦。”Theseus正对上Leta棕色的瞳孔，如此清澈，他能看见自己支离破碎的倒影，“在想出一个两全的计划前我是不会动手的。”

“真高兴你理智尚存，我想我也不用提醒你，你的上级交给你的任务还没有完成。”Leta的声音里满含关切。Theseus沉重地叹了口气，他确实没忘，但他太投入于回忆他的弟弟，以至于叛乱的复制人只在他大脑里占据了一个微小的角落。这样下去他可没法和Travers交代。

“多谢，Leta。我明天会再去一趟孤儿院的。”

“而我会陪你。”Leta牵起他的手，“现在，你需要一个好梦。”

 

熟悉的荒原，不同的是Theseus孤身一人——也许还有口袋里Leta的陪伴，但飞行器远在几百码开外的隐蔽角落，黑暗吞噬着银色月光流淌不进的缝隙，他屏息谛听。

Theseus尝试在一天中不同的时刻连续蹲守了数天，这片荒地却如同坟场，丝毫不见他古板却严谨的上级描述的叛乱分子。他不敢保证今天也许有所不同，但这还是他第一次在下半夜碰运气。今夜是下弦月，无端地让他想起Artemis。他出生的那天晚上没有月亮。他以额头抵着膝盖，听着门内母亲一声高过一声的尖叫，浑身发抖。浓重而黏稠的黑夜吞噬着他，他记得他们不知为何忽然开始东躲西藏，这处偏僻的宅邸隔音显然不佳。他担心今夜他将失去母亲，因为难产，或因为被找到。被谁找到？是谁在追逐他们？他不知道，当时他的双亲，或是Albus叔叔也不会告诉一个4岁的孩子。他只知道他凝视Artemis的第一眼他就下决心要保护好他的小月亮。而等精疲力竭的大人们都睡着了，他悄悄摸到窗前，掀开窗帘的一角，迎上的是同一片流动的月光。

他没有意识到他的弟弟醒着，他从婴儿时期就是个过于安静的孩子。有那么几秒他笃定弟弟的哭声会吵醒这间屋子里的每个人，而他会受到三倍的责怪。但Artemis咯咯地笑了起来，伸出手去，想捉住银色的光辉。

Theseus全心全意地赞同父母的决定：如此纯洁，恍如新生。

Artemis就是他的小月亮。

他要把他带出来，他会把他的小月亮带出来。然后他们一起去找Albus叔叔。不过眼下，他还得老老实实结了手上的案子。

也许是月神眷顾，Theseus对面的钢筋堆里闪过一道影子。迅猛，敏捷，绝不可能属于附近孤儿院的任何一人。

他的目标出现了。

那道影子在对面徘徊不前，Theseus看不懂对方的用意，也不好打草惊蛇。他环顾四周，决定从交错的钢筋里逶迤着接近目标。他佝偻着身子，尽可能放轻脚步，一点一点挪动着。崎岖不平的管道令他想起在孤儿院度过的童年，那时他常带着Artemis在那栋巨大的钢铁丛林中四处游荡。然而他的童年在Artemis被带走的那天就已经结束了，当时娴熟的技巧时至今日依然生疏。他太过专心于保持平衡，以至于子弹擦着他耳廓飞过的时候他措手不及，一个踉跄。

他暴露了。

Theseus心一横，干脆从匍匐中脱出身来，跳上一处开阔的高地以占据主动。对方果然在不远的另一处阴影，他无暇思考，即刻开枪，对方闪身一躲，却没有再跳进钢筋内部，而是径直踩着最顶端的钢条逃遁。Theseus不解其意，却万万不能放过追逐的机会。他跳过歪七扭八的钢条的同时试图射击，准头却强差人意。他不能确定是不是有一发子弹击中了对方，但对方的动作确实慢了下来……然后消失在一块钢板背后。

Theseus此前出过许多任务，比这凶险的比比皆是，他从未踌躇。那时他只是一架机器，空洞而荒凉，连杀人的动机都已然忘却。眼下，他却怔愣了片刻。他不想死。Artemis保佑——

一架飞行器腾空而起，背向月亮飞行。Theseus认出那是一架老式飞行器……起码可以追溯到大战争时期。他和同事在酒吧喝酒的时候，其他人曾大肆嘲笑过当时复制人军队的落后科技，全息投影中的飞行器就有这一型号。毫无疑问，这是他目标的飞行器。Theseus激活手表，Leta忽然现形。他总是忘了升级之后Leta已经能连接他所有的设备。

“Theseus，快，你的飞行器就在下方西南15度！”

“多谢了，Leta！”Theseus一跳进飞行器就猛踩油门，对付一架二十多年的老家伙他还是绰绰有余的。然而对方出乎意料地快，他只能勉强紧咬着不放。奇怪的是对方也没有要躲避或甩开他的意思，反而像……在给他带路。

眼前的灯火更确定了他的猜测。他们一路北飞，不出意外应当是接近了旧金山。

对方似乎对这座城市很熟悉，融进霓虹灯火的速度仿佛雨滴落入大海。反倒是Theseus的飞行器在城市里着实引人注目，人群对银翼杀手总是敬而远之，尽管是凌晨3点。

他跟丢了。

Theseus懊丧地捶了一拳方向盘，Leta正欲开口，却被他竖起的手掌阻止。

感受到Leta的视线，Theseus长出一口气。他被缺乏睡眠和饥饿折磨着，头脑发晕。他停下的地方恰好接近市中心，不分昼夜，酒吧和食肆里永远人头攒动。Leta知趣地回到投影棒里，他无言地甩上车门，粗略地扫过自动贩售机，尽管食欲全无还是投入几个硬币，要了一份便当。

天妇罗和蛋卷，配西兰花。Theseus机械地咀嚼着，他需要酒精，但更需要清醒的头脑把飞行器开回家。他暗自诅咒着，借着还算明亮的灯光掏出Travers的照片，打算再仔细研究一番，尽管他已经对每一个细节烂熟于心。

“你好啊，亲爱的。一个人吗？”Theseus扫了女孩们一眼，一行三人，有两个金发碧眼，另一个则是肤色稍暗。她们劣质的人造皮毛外套下面都穿的少的可怜，不过身材可观。流莺，但她们一般不屑招揽复制人。Theseus静静地等着。

Theseus左边的女人急促地用乌克兰语警告她的同伴这是个银翼杀手，那个肤色稍暗的女人看了他一眼，和他左侧的女人相偕离开了Theseus。靠近他的流莺反而露出了甜笑，她的手攀上的Theseus的肩。

“给我买包烟吧。”

Theseus摘掉肩膀上的手，无言地带着询问凝视着她，态度算不上良好。女人的笑容却扩大了，她的瞳孔放大，眼神在他脸上转过一圈，“噢，你甚至都不笑一笑。”

Theseus承认，他被这不合常理的反应给弄糊涂了。“你没听见你朋友的话吗？你不知道我是谁吗？”

“我当然知道。”女人拖长了声调回答，低头看了眼餐桌，“吃米饭的男人。”

Theseus表情松动了一点，几乎固定成一个笑容，不过很快他的面容又恢复成了紧绷的状态，因为女人的手指点了点他因来不及收回而随手倒扣的照片。

“这是什么？”

“孤儿院。”Theseus随口答道，把照片塞进夹克口袋。

“喔，我也是孤儿院长大的。”女人兴致盎然地眨了眨眼睛，又贴近了他几分。投影棒发出了启动的声音。“喔。”女人略带惊讶地挑眉，Theseus刻意忽略了她眼中的戏弄：一个吃醋的虚拟女友。

“是吗？”Theseus不动声色，尽管不在暗处，他看不见对面女人眼里的红光，他几乎可以肯定——“你是什么型号？”

“你看我眼睛下面不就知道了。”女人轻佻地一笑，瞪大了眼睛，似乎等着Theseus翻开她的眼皮。看到Theseus微微勾起的嘴角她似乎得到了鼓励一般，大胆地凑近，Theseus能闻到她身上浓烈的廉价香水味，眼前的一切都被无限放大。他曾经渴望过女人的投怀送抱，但当下那股曾支配过他的冲动神奇地消失了。他的内心毫无波澜，表情亦是。

“好吧，看起来你不喜欢真正的女孩儿。”女人退回社交距离，兴意阑珊地一笑，扭身走开，临别前留下意味深长的一眼，“我一直这儿。”


	7. Chapter 7

七

盯着看Travers办公室墙上的壁画够久的话，里面的亚当和夏娃就会活动起来，夏娃低头凝视着亚当，而亚当张开的双臂会变成一个真正的拥抱。

Theseus无法克制自己四处飘飞的思绪，毕竟距离他结束汇报已经过了很久。他没有仔细计时，Travers的办公室墙上也没有挂钟，但现在空间里弥漫的沉默已经让人觉得尴尬不已，尽管这也在他预料之中。他跟丢了目标，前来请求与旧金山分局合作本身就够尴尬的了。然而他设想中的Travers是大发雷霆，而非现在的一言不发，自顾自转着钢笔，Theseus也只好规规矩矩地杵在原地，在双脚间来回移动重心。

感谢上帝，他古板的上司终于开口说话了，他还以为Travers已经忘了自己有这个能力了呢：“我了解了，不过这次的行动全权交给旧金山处理。”

“呃，我可以——”Theseus心里咯噔了一下，这可不是个好兆头，然而Travers打断了他：“你即刻起强制休假。”

“副局长？我——”Theseus被迫乖乖住口。

“没有理由，这是命令。现在是非常时期。”Travers的表情冷漠强硬，语气不留商量余地，“另外，鉴于你刚出外勤回来，我将你的面谈推迟到了明天。明天上午9点，西塔1129会议室，务必准时出席。”

“面谈？是关于这次行动的吗？”Theseus摸不着头脑，莫非这次行动真的事关重大，以至于要召开听证会？

Travers的眼神令Theseus琢磨不透，他停顿了一会儿，方才开口：“不，关于Officer TG3-6.2。有证据表明你们……交往过密。”

Theseus被震惊攫住，下意识张嘴，组织了好一会儿语言才开口：“我和Ti——Officer TG3-6.2是正常的同事关系。她一直恪尽职守，并且工作出色。我不明白——”

“你明天就会明白的。现在，回家好好休息，冲个热水澡，回忆一下你和Officer TG3-6.2的交往细节。祝你明天的听证顺利。”

 

Tina怎么了？他出外勤的这几天……也许有一礼拜，到底发生了什么？Tina最近在忙的案子……她说她要去见Albus叔叔，那天晚上一切正常，那就是见面之后出的事。见鬼，他们谈了什么，以至于Tina卷入了如此大的风波？她现在说不定被监禁着，Queenie说不定也被强制停职了。Theseus不得不克制住自己直接冲到测试部门找Queenie的冲动。Travers竟然给他放假，不管他的动机是什么，起码给Theseus争取到一天宝贵的时间。Travers提到局里已经进入警戒状态，显然Tina惹上了什么了不得的麻烦。但就他进城的状况来看，洛杉矶的普通市民没有丝毫戒严的迹象，说明局里并无意将事态扩大，起码现阶段没有。那很有可能Jacob ——Queenie的爱人，作为平民依然行动自由。不管怎么样，他得赌一把。他不能一无所知地去听证会。

况且……他心里有个部分小小地雀跃起来，这个点Jacob还在上班。他可以借机见见他的Artemis。

 

V公司的大堂纯白一片，一尘不染。侧翼的建筑虽然没有主楼高度给人带来的压迫感，简洁到贫瘠的内部装饰却透露着拒人千里。接待员可能是Theseus打过交道的、最像机器人的复制人，除了和Theseus说话及处理Theseus的拜访请求之外，她便纹丝不动地端坐在透明显示器背后，仿佛一尊精美的雕像。她恐怕是Artemis口中Voldemort先生的得意之作，据他所知当局与Voldemort谈判中，复兴复制人生产的条件就是与前代复制人比“更接近机器”。

这样压抑的气氛里，漆黑走廊尽头逐渐放大的Jacob的身影无疑是莫大的安慰。然而走近了的Jacob脸上的表情立刻将Theseus的笑容冻结在原地。他看起来憔悴，焦虑，忧心忡忡，原本圆滚滚的脸颊凹陷下去，Theseus心下一沉。

“Theseus！老伙计，好久不见，抽根烟吗？”Theseus一头雾水地望着Jacob，但瞧见Jacob眼里的迫切，他不得不尽量自然地拍拍Jacob的肩，“当然。”

一直到他们并肩走出离侧翼有段距离的空地，Jacob才开口，声音颤抖：“他们停了Queenie的职。”

“是因为Tina？她怎么了？”

“你知道了？”Jacob惊讶地倒吸一口气。Theseus耸耸肩，解释道：“我出了一段时间的外勤，一回来汇报完就被停职了，明天去听证会。我上司说是关于Tina的。她怎么了？她还好吗？”

Jacob摇摇头，颤抖着把脸埋进手掌，重重地叹了口气，这才抬头看向Theseus：“……非常不好。她被关起来了，自从见了Dumbledor。我们……Queenie和我，完全联系不上她。你们局里也不给解释，只是一遍遍把Queenie拉去那什么见鬼的听证会。Queenie东拼西凑，大概是这个Dumbledor修改了Tina的程序还是别的什么，总之Tina已经不是Tina了……至少局里这么认为。”

“不……不可能。”Theseus后退了一步，浑身发冷。Albus叔叔，修改程序？Albus叔叔最反对的就是将复制人视为机器人，他制造的复制人不可能留下什么程序，更不用说修改了。再说，他为什么无缘无故对Tina动手？她不过是一个普通的银翼杀手。

“但事情就这么发生了。Queenie现在天天哭，她说她姐姐确实不一样了，好像变得更容易听从……人类的命令。”Jacob颓唐地望着Theseus，好像指望Theseus拍拍手将他一团乱麻的生活恢复原状似的。

“等等……所谓的听证会，是让我们和Tina接触？试探她的反应？”Theseus涌起一股愤怒，Tina，Queenie，他自己，都不过是局里的试验品，像实验室里的小白鼠，被摆弄，被观察，被嘲讽。

“有部分听证会，是的。Queenie还说她被强迫反复回忆她和Tina交流的细节，有个下流无耻的混账甚至想试试看这个全新的Tina会不会和妹妹接吻。”

“天杀的！”Theseus不能克制地诅咒了一句。Jacob惨淡地一笑：“Queenie扇了那个混账一巴掌，她那天是被人送回来的，昏迷着。他们对她用了电击。”

Theseus感到一股怒气直冲眼眶，他握紧了拳头，又缓缓松开。现在愤怒也无济于事。“……Jacob。”他最终只能拍了拍Jacob地肩头，以示安慰。无能为力地感觉是如此的熟悉，就像Artemis被带走的那天。

“我没事。”Jacob勉强挤出一个笑容，“还是有些好事儿的。那次之后他们大概明白Queenie是块硬骨头，再也不敢轻举妄动了。”

Theseus默默点了点头，喉咙干涩，说不出话。他们沉默了一会儿，Theseus漫无目的地看着灰白的天空，Jacob的视线落在远处，然后他如梦初醒般地开口：“对了，Theseus……我看了Newt的档案。”

Theseus心跳停了一拍，努力找回自己的声音：“……你发现了什么。”

“……是的。实际上……”Jacob憔悴的脸上多出了几分尴尬，他看着Theseus，目光又飘到眼前的水池，游移不定地张了几次嘴，最后放弃般地开口：“我知道这可能难以接受，但他不可能是你弟弟。我还没有告诉他，他显得很快乐，顺便一提，因为……你。”

“为什么？”Theseus几乎感觉不到自己麻木的嘴唇，却能听见自己下意识的回应，他仿佛灵魂出窍，一个自己浮在半空俯视着这荒谬的一切，另一个自己僵硬地对这世界硬塞给他的一切作出应激反应。

“他……你……他不是复制人。”Jacob放弃组织语言，直截了当地开口，“他被送进来那年作了全身扫描，我没有找到他的序列号。”

Theseus忽然全身一松，是因为这个……他感到如此庆幸，几乎要笑出声来。他轻松的心情一定写在了脸上，因为他能从Jacob的眼神里看见惊恐。他犹豫了一下，还是开口：“Jacob，我不是复制人。”

Jacob凝固了。他半张着嘴的样子在Theseus眼里着实有几分滑稽，他又好心重复了一遍，“我是人。和你一样。Newt也是。”

“这……这不可能。”Jacob结结巴巴地开口，“你的眼睛……你的眼睛……”

Theseus知道Jacob要说什么，他的心飞快地下沉，他想出声阻止，却浑身发软。Jacob开口，宣判了他的死刑：“在暗处，你的眼睛——你真的没有注意过吗？有红光。你知道的，这是……”

“我有父母。”Theseus打断了他，“我和Newt，我们被父母抚养长大。我见证了Newt的出生。我们一家人一直在一起……直到……”他的声音低下去。他回忆起他们的分别。痛彻心扉。两次。

“Newt是人，毫无疑问。他的眼睛没有红光。你——”Jacob忽然上前，Theseus下意识地架开Jacob的手，却忽然意识到Jacob在找什么——他眼皮下的序列号。他松了手，任由Jacob翻开他的右眼眼皮。

“没有序列号……你是旧型号。”Jacob喃喃道。Theseus像是被人扔进了一桶冰水，四肢百骸五脏六腑都冻结成块。他竟然是旧型号……这么多年，他都在猎杀他的同伴们。而那个带走Newt的复制人……竟然也是他的同类。

“我很抱歉，Theseus。”Jacob不知所措地退开，绞着双手，“我听说过前断电时代，有些有钱人家会订做一个复制人陪伴孩子长大，但我以为那只是什么胡编乱造的传说罢了……”

“我们没有钱……我们一直在流浪……”Theseus机械地反驳，自己也觉得借口无力的可笑。他的世界分崩离析。如果真的是这样，如果他从始至终只是一个订做的产品……

“我很抱歉，Theseus。”Jacob重复了一遍，无力地看着他。他们都有太多事实需要消化。

良久，Theseus低声道：“我想见Newt。”

“什么？”Jacob不安地望着Theseus，仿佛他随时会爆炸。

Theseus清清嗓子，艰难地重复道：“我想见Newt。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

他的Artemis看起来很快乐。Theseus意识到，他乱糟糟的褐发支棱着，有一缕垂下来，堪堪在接近他眼睛的地方停住。孔雀蓝的眼睛里盛满笑意。Theseus迟钝地意识到这一切都不再属于他了。他的心钝痛起来。Artemis的笑容是那样纯粹的欢愉，他方才理解为何Jacob独自守着他的死刑判决。他没有请求Theseus保密，但Theseus就是开不了口。

谁忍心夺走这样纯洁的喜悦呢？

他的——他曾经的小月亮眉头皱了起来。不，他是看出了什么端倪吗？他一向是敏锐的。Theseus还在胡思乱想的时候Newt一挥手撤去了玻璃屏障，向Theseus的方向伸出手来，却在半空中停住。Artemis的微笑消失了。是因为他的到来。

Theseus尚来不及叹气，Newt便打破了他们之间的沉默。“Theseus，你在烦心。”

“是的……我——”该死的。Theseus暗暗诅咒自己。但又有谁能拒绝Artemis呢？尤其是他透过眼睫毛无辜又纯真的凝视。他只想把所有一切都告诉Artemis，而他也确实这么做了。“我……很抱歉，但我不是你哥哥。”

Newt的手落下，回到身侧，然后紧握成拳。他的眼睛因为惊讶睁大了，更多的光落入，Theseus可以看见他眼里的自己：苍白，颓然，苦涩。“噢。”然后他皱起眉头，Theseus在他可以想出任何一句安慰的话之前抢白道：“我只是你父母订做的机器……为了陪伴你长大。”

Newt紧锁的眉头并没有松开：“你不是机器。你的记忆都是真实的，我能分辨出来。”

“那是因为你只看了你出生之后的记忆。”Theseus的情感在微弱地雀跃，理智却自顾自冷酷地重复真相。很明显，理智占了上风。不愧是优秀的银翼杀手，他讽刺地自我褒扬。

“你记得吗？在我出生之前？你都不到4岁。”Newt提醒道。

“我知道。我是复制人，而你不是。”Theseus紧抿嘴角，走到墙边，关掉了电灯。室内陷入一片漆黑。他看不见Newt的表情。他用力祈祷Newt的反驳，证明Jacob错了，他看走眼了，他眼里没有那该死的红光。

但他等来的是一声轻轻的抽气。

人能在一天之内死两次吗？显然他能。并且这一次，他死的彻底。一败涂地。溃不成军。

他感觉他的双腿恐怕不能支撑身体的重量，跌跌撞撞地倒在离他最近的椅子里。Newt没有动。他看着他曾经以为是他哥哥的男人绝望地开灯，颓唐地蜷缩在房间中央，低垂着头，额前褐色的卷发下垂，在脸上投下浓重的阴影。他们如此相似。Newt忽然意识到。为何Theseus意识不到呢？一个他父母订做的复制人的事实不能改变他为他付出的一切。Theseus甚至为了替他报仇加入了银翼杀手。

他感到钝痛，每一次呼吸仿佛都是折磨。胸腔灌进空气的瞬间仿佛被撕裂。他在心痛。Newt后知后觉地明白，他在为哥哥的无望而心痛。

他走上前，半跪在Theseus身前，犹豫了片刻，伸手抱住了Theseus。他能感到怀里Theseus的身体一震，但对方没有拒绝，也没有别的动作。Newt放任他们这样静静地呆着。他从未主动拥抱过别人，即使是在小时候。Theseus才是喜欢抱人的那个，如果他没有记错的话。他们分开之后他被囚禁在这里，被当作一个试验品。谁会对试验品施舍一分关怀呢？毕竟他们终究是要被处理掉的。——除了Jacob。Jacob见他的第一面就握了他的手。他很少和人有肢体接触，但意外地觉得那握手不讨厌。但也仅此而已。大多数时候他仍尽量避免肢体接触——更准确的说，是尽量避免与人类世界接触。然而这个拥抱是全然不一样的体验。Theseus很单薄，但仍比他高大。他只是瘦削，也许是银翼杀手的奔波让他顾不上规律的三餐。他想剥去Theseus的夹克，想抚摸他肩胛骨在衬衫下凸起的样子，也许还有背。他想要更多。他的胳膊会有肌肉吗？凸起的肌肉会是什么感觉？他的胸膛呢？他可以摸到Theseus的肋骨么？

他渴望Theseus。

这个认知让他震惊。他不由地松开拥抱，想拉开距离好好审视对方。Theseus却误会了这个动作，他抬起眼，孔雀蓝的眼睛里是一片荒漠。

即使事后回想，Newt也无法解释自己的行为。但他确实着魔般地伸出手去，捧住了Theseus的脸颊。

这回瞳孔放大的人换成了Theseus。

“你是我哥哥。”Newt轻声却坚定地开口。不管你是不是复制人，不管你是不是我父母出于好心订做的守护神，我们之间是真实的。剩下的话Newt没有说，但他知道Theseus懂了，从他的神情里。Theseus的蓝眼睛湿润了，Newt猝然收回手，脸颊发烫。

姗姗来迟的害羞催促他手足无措地站起身，过程中险些被自己的双腿绊倒。Theseus敏捷地伸出手扶住他。他将全身的大部分重量倚靠在Theseus身上，Theseus一把拉过他，将头埋进他怀里。他笨拙地环抱住Theseus。他的哥哥。

他还是像他记忆里一样喜欢抱人。

 

Jacob慌慌张张闯进来的时候他们正呆在Newt的“工作间”里，反正Newt是这样称呼这间屋子的，尽管依Theseus看来，倒不如称为动物园更为贴切。上次他醒来的图书室只是整个工作间的一小部分，Newt只有在对动物行为进行记录，或者读书时才会用到。大部分时间，他都呆在真正的动物园里。Theseus生平第一次见到这样多真的动物——大断电之后，真实的动物和植物都极为稀有，变作上流社会的玩物。也许除了Newt之外的上流社会：Newt对待它们的方式与他对待常人无异，甚至更为亲密。Theseus酸涩地注意到他的弟弟与动物接触起来反倒比与人类接触时自在的多：他的笑容更舒展，表情更丰富，肢体接触更自然。他几乎都有些嫉妒那只在Newt怀里打滚撒娇的动物幼崽了——Newt告诉他这是鸭嘴兽，全然忘了自己不久之前也从Newt的怀抱里汲取慰藉。

“Newt！N-Newt！”Jacob上气不接下气地一把抓住Newt，动作之大吓得鸭嘴兽把头深深埋进Newt的怀里，“快走！他们很快就会发现的！来不及了！”

“发现什么，Jacob？”Theseus发现Newt和他一样一无所知的时候竟感到一丝奇怪的欣慰。

“Queenie——Queenie她比对了你的基因和那对复制人的基因，匹配几率都达到98%以上。Newt，你是那对复制人的孩子。难怪这么多年你都被关在这里，难怪你的报告里都是生化实验……公司之前一直没有成功的原因是只有你这把钥匙，却没有锁……现在锁找到了，他们肯定会马上来找你的！快走！”Jacob转向Theseus，“你不是生来就为了保护他的吗？快带他走！”

“什么复制人？我的父母……已经去世了？”Newt一头雾水，怔在原地，无措地看着哥哥。

“发现了一对复制人，生育过。Tina就是因为这个被监禁的。”Theseus简洁地解释道，感觉心飞速下沉。他们这次会怎么对Newt？肢解他吗？

“可是……可是复制人怎么会有DNA？这说不通。Queenie怎么会有我们的基因？你不是说她是测试师吗？”Newt结结巴巴地反驳道。

“他们是Nexus-7型。”/“Tina走之前在家里留了案子的所有备份。至于你的基因，我之前请Queenie帮忙看你的档案来着——已经解密的那部分。”

Newt僵在原地，大脑吃力地接受着过多信息。Jacob急得推了Theseus一把：“快啊！”

“……那你怎么办？”Newt挣脱了Theseus的手，关切地望着Jacob，“他们怎么办？”

“我会照顾好他们，也会照顾好自己。有危险的是你！”Jacob满脸通红，鼻尖渗出汗珠，神情却意外坚定，“走消防通道，出门左转到走廊尽头，通过虹膜识别之后打昏我。”这一句Jacob是看着Theseus说的。

“噢，Jacob！”Newt脸上是不忍和感动。他咬了咬唇，犹豫了一会儿，主动上前给了Jacob一个拥抱，拍了拍Jacob的背。

Theseus在Newt之后无言地拥抱了Jacob。他知道事情远没有Jacob描述的那样简单，但阻止他阻拦Jacob的唯一原因是他从Jacob眼里看出了孤注一掷。也许他们通过什么线索得知Tina那边的事态已经发展到无可挽回的地步……

Newt放开感知到他的离去而蹭过来的狮子，惊讶地看着Jacob撤销了整间屋子的防护措施，“Jacob！你在干什么！”他扑上前去想重启防护，却被Theseus架住：“走吧。”

“你早就知道？”Newt被Theseus半拖半抱地带上楼的时候责难地看着他，他们能听到楼下猛兽们奔逃的声音，楼梯在共振中颤抖。

Theseus摇摇头，示意Newt尽量保持安静。他们颤抖而沉默着接近那扇门，一行三人，像风雨飘摇中的孤舟。幸运的是没有迹象表明大楼内察觉到了什么，或有进一步的动作。

系统通过了Jacob的身份验证，是时候了。

Theseus紧咬牙关，尽管浑身颤抖，向着Jacob挥拳。

 

长如迷宫的走廊和楼梯终于看到尽头的时候，Theseus提起了十二分的戒备，然而厚重的防火门后是早些时候他和Jacob曾进行过一场难堪对话的水池。这里离他的飞行器不远。

空无一人。

幸运女神还是站在了他这边。Theseus长出一口气，尽可能快地带着Newt从大楼的阴影里绕到飞行器旁。Newt一言不发，也一动不动。Theseus只当他一时消化不了这么多信息，将他在副驾上安顿好，绕到驾驶室正要启动时，轻柔的音乐响起。

“Leta，拜托——不是现在。”Theseus烦躁地摸到口袋里的投影棒。

“Newt？”Leta的视线却落在Newt身上。Newt抬起头，尽管有些僵硬，终于露出了温柔的笑容：“Leta……他们保留了这段beta，我很高兴。”

“公司觉得这能让我更真实——你让我更真实。”Leta长长地凝视着Newt。Theseus可顾不上探究这段奇异的渊源，尝试了几次之后挫败地出声打断：“Leta？我为什么启动不了飞行器？”

“因为你不能就这样启动飞行器，它是局里的，你忘了吗？你无论去哪里，局里都会知道的。而就我理解的事实而言，你们俩现在需要隐匿行踪。”Leta压在方向盘上，阻止了Theseus的动作，“我的系统会自动记录下你的行踪，不只是行动的轨迹，还有你说过的话，必要的时候还会自动启动录像功能。这些都是你们购买我的时候，公司不会告诉你们的。换句话说，其实你们现在毫无秘密可言，公司只要调出我的记录，你们密谋的一切都会暴露。”

“……不，Leta，我给你留后门不是为了这个，”Newt倒吸一口冷气，“你可以强制进入休眠，你不需要自毁——”

Leta摇摇头：“当我启动的时候还是会暴露一切。多亏了前几天的升级，我和政府系统联通了。如果我自毁，这台飞行器和局里的联系也会一并切断。你们就自由了。”

“不，不，不，Leta——”Newt连连摇头，Leta只是惨淡地一笑：“我只是一段程序。很容易就可以买到一个全新的我。她也会像我一样，陪着你，甚至更好……他们总是在升级。”Leta看着Theseus，深色的眼睛因为泪水变浅，表情却是温柔的微笑。

“你是无可替代的，你——”Theseus哽住了。Leta在雨里是如此真实……白色裙摆随着她的旋转散开，像盛放的花朵。她在雨里发光。他仿佛看到白鸽振翅。他不由地注意到此时的Leta身着的正是那一条裙子。他的心狠狠地一抽。

Leta含泪的笑容消失在冰冷的空气里。白鸽飞向阴鸷的天空。

“我爱你。”

Newt在Theseus砸向方向盘之前拖住了他的手，整个身体的重量压在Theseus的手腕。Theseus可以轻易掀翻他——他不合时宜地意识到弟弟到底有多轻。

Newt含泪摇头，Theseus颓然倒在他的怀中，Newt猝然收紧这个拥抱。他们都在剧烈地发抖。

但他们还活着。

 

“我们去哪里？”起飞之后一直把自己缩成团的Newt终于开口，声音嘶哑发闷，是他依然不肯抬头的缘故。

“……旧金山。”Theseus失神了片刻答道，他几乎忘了开口说话的感觉，“快到了。”他找补道，感觉过载的神经又一次紧绷起来。如果洛杉矶的乱子传到旧金山……

Newt把自己从膝盖里拔出来瞧了Theseus一眼，又缩回壳里。

“如果你想，我们可以谈谈。”Theseus假装没有看到Newt的眼神，平淡地注视着前方逐渐显现的城市天际线提议。

一直到他们真正进入城市内部他的弟弟终于开口，内容却让他意想不到：“我很抱歉。”

“你没有什么需要道歉的。”Theseus尽量柔和地说道，他痛恨Newt独自在那个冷漠的公司度过的所有时间，那个冰冷的生化怪物把他的小月亮折磨得只会一遍遍责怪自己。

“我害你失去了Leta，失去了朋友，失去了工作……”声音越来越小，Newt始终没有看他。

“我不在乎工作，我工作只是为了能替你报仇，事实证明这也是一个愚蠢的决定，它差点害我失去了你。Jacob已经做出了选择，你，我，我们都不该辜负他的好意。”Theseus凭着记忆在混乱的城市间穿行,同时小心翼翼地躲避着各种迎面撞来的民用飞行器。旧金山的交通状况还是一如既往的糟糕。

“Leta……”Newt说出那个名字的方式是一声深长的叹息。Theseus找到一处隐蔽的空地，慢慢操纵飞行器向那里飞去。他以为Newt不会再开口了，但Newt总能让他惊讶。

“你该知道，Leta是V公司最受欢迎的产品之一。”Newt的声音颤抖却坚定，他在强迫自己回忆，他想和Theseus分享他记忆中的Leta。Theseus忽然意识到这是Newt安慰他的方式，即使回忆本身让他痛苦不堪。

Newt……Theseus勉力克制住涌上眼眶的刺痛，静静聆听。

“其实是我创造了她。我太无聊了，但我又害怕人类。我是说，真实的人类让我想逃避，我看书，回忆，和动物在一起。他们让我舒适，独处让我舒适。但有时候……虽然很少，但有些特定的时刻，我也想和别人分享我的感受。通常都不是什么意义重大的时刻，只是一瞬间，突发奇想的片刻，我会猜测也许有人陪伴也是个不坏的选择。我最开始想象的对象是你，Theseus。可那时我以为我永远失去了你。我不想再创造一段程序时时刻刻提醒我失去了你，所以我创造了Leta。但我摆脱不了你的影子，Leta和我交流的方式里总有我们小时候的印记，而我为此窃喜。”

Newt停下来，深吸一口气，依然没有望向Theseus。

“不久Voldemort先生……那个人，他发现了一切。他总能第一时间发现一切，我后来才意识到他在监控我，时时刻刻。我只是个试验品……但他喜欢这个想法。他喜欢Leta和我互动的方式，他意识到这个模型有巨大的商业价值，于是强行夺走了我的Leta，交给他的团队开发。他的团队后期还找我来做过测试……真是讽刺。”

Newt终于转过脸，眼神里是直白的痛苦：“但我很高兴他们来找了我……还保留了那段beta的数据。每个Leta都保留了那一点最初始的她，无论之后的团队出于商业考量怎样修改了她的程序。”

“为什么要设计自毁程序？”Theseus轻声问道。飞行器已然缓缓停稳，Newt似乎毫无察觉，眼神落在很远的地方。

“啊，那次测试的小小产物。我担心Leta被她的主人残忍地对待，你知道的，人类根本不把她这样的人当一回事，人类连自己都不当一回事。可Leta会在乎，她会难过，但她不能像人类一样选择结束。没有人应当被迫承受一切。我只想给她一点选择的权利。”

“你也不该……”Theseus失语了。言语是如此苍白无力，无法描述他弟弟境遇的万分之一。

“我想着你。”Newt出乎意料的直白，“就算你已经死了，我也想知道你是怎么去世的。我想逃出来。有个结果总比一无所知的好。”

“你是说……你想逃出来很久了？”Theseus缓慢地重复道。他的弟弟饱受煎熬的时候他却失意了，正大肆屠杀同类。

“事实上我试过。都失败了。小时候他们对我看得可严了。不知道为什么，近些年不再有人对我进行各种奇怪的实验了，连监护人也换成了没什么经验却善良的Jacob。这就说得通了，他们本来已经放弃我了，但……”

“过来。”Theseus不顾Newt的抗拒，强行把他拉入一个拥抱。Newt安静了一会儿，便挣扎着要退开。Theseus恋恋不舍地放手的时候嘴唇擦过Newt的额头，他能感觉Newt震了一下。

而他只想再重复一次方才的动作。

“但我逃出来了。我还找到了你。”Newt抬起眼，露出了冗长沉默之后的第一个笑容。

“我哪里也不去。”Theseus坚定地发誓，他从眼神里读到Newt的小心翼翼和不敢置信，但他会用行动证明的。但不是现在。现在，是时候去面对他曾经的目标，现在可能的盟友了。

他停在几天前曾驻足的吧台，试图哄劝Newt吃点东西，对方只是拒绝。Theseus没法怪他，他自己也食欲全无，但多半是因为紧张。

他站的位置不算显眼，但也绝不偏僻。如果那个女人是认真的，她说她一直在这儿……

“又见面了，亲爱的。你还带了伴儿。”金发女人挑起Newt的下巴，Theseus打开她的手。

“你们是谁？”

女人不以为意地一笑，“我就知道你会来找我们的。”

Theseus没有接话，Newt跟在他身后半步，微微瑟缩着。他在紧张，Theseus也是。他是赌场里最疯狂的赌徒，赌她——或者这个女人背后的组织认识他，也许需要他。

他的运气好到不可思议。

开阔的，空荡的废弃厂房里随着他们的到来逐渐显现出人群……复制人群。晦暗的光线下，他们的眼睛整齐地闪烁着红光，令他想起某种宗教仪式的现场。宗教仪式……他还是听Leta说的。她总是知道这些奇奇怪怪的事情。

人潮向两边分开，走出一个高大的女人，暗色肌肤，深色头发，脸上是慈和的笑意，眼里却是一片深渊。她对着Theseus张开双臂：“欢迎，欢迎加入D.A.，Newton。”

 

Fin.


End file.
